1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the mounting of packs to motorcycles.
2. Description of Related Art
Storage boxes, known as tour packs, have been mounted on a rack that extends rearwardly over the rear wheel of a motorcycle. A motorcycle passenger may be seated between the tour pack and the driver, but this position becomes cramped and uncomfortable for long journeys. This problem is exacerbated when the driver and passenger are large persons.
A straightforward solution would be to drill new mounting holes on the rack in order to reposition the tour pack. Drilling new holes in the rack is undesirable for aesthetic reasons and can seriously reduced the resale value of a classic motorcycle such as a Harley Davidson motorcycle. Moreover, the rack has limited strength and drilling new holes will unacceptably weaken the rack.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,384 guide channels 13 and 14 on the underside of tour box 5 fit around rails 8 and 9, which are part of a structure whose end portions 6 and 7 are bolted to a motorcycle. Box 5 slides on rails 8 and 9 before locking into one of the holes 12 to maintain the selected position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,646 channels 56 on the underside of a pet carrier slide onto frame 63 and are held in place by detent 65. Frame 63 is supported by struts that are attached to stay 18 and the rear axle of a bicycle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,625 the slide rods 42, 44 attached to a bicycle""s seat stays are adjustably fitted in channels on either side of slide block 40 to support platform 22. Platform 22 is also supported by struts attached to the rear axle. The slide rods 42, 44 are held in position by lock screws 64.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,703 a frame 10 with T-shaped ribs is mounted atop shell 21, which is bolted to the frame of a motorcycle. A luggage box 15 has a number of T-shaped ribs 16 that slidably interlock with the ribs of frame 10. Box 10 can be locked into position by inserting plunger 17 into one of the adjustment holes 13 on frame 10.
In FIGS. 6-8 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,795 platform 78 has channels 94 and 98 for holding adjustable rear extension bracket 104 and front adjustment rods 82, 84. The adjustment of bracket 104 and rods 82, 84 is accomplished with set screws. Platform 78 is supported at the rear axle by struts 80 and at frame 86 by clevis 87, which attaches to adjustment rods 82, 84.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,534 a U-shaped frame is pivotally attached to a bracket 28 that is bolted to a motorcycle fender at position 32.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,598 a child""s seat frame is attached to a seat post by with an adjustable bracket 18 and to a seat stay by adjustable links 48 and 49. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,374.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,195,757 and 4,260,085 a rear rack 18 has its support legs attached to the upper bolt 24 of shock absorber 14 and retaining bolt 26 of the rear turn signal lamp 16.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,360 rack supporting structure 10 is attached to components bolted at the frame 35 and shock absorber 38. Structure 10 can support a seat or luggage box and can be quickly removed.
In accordance with the illustrative embodiments demonstrating features and advantages of the present invention, there is provided a pack extension kit for rearwardly shifting a pack-supporting rack having a pair of longitudinal arms normally supported in the rear by a rear structure on a motorcycle, and in the front by a pair of front structures on the motorcycle. The kit has a pair of elongate supports and a pair of spacers. The pair of elongate supports are sized to separately cradle the longitudinal arms of the rack. Each of the elongate supports has (a) a first fastening location adapted to be attached to the rear support structure, and (b) a second fastening location adapted to be attached to the pack through one of the longitudinal arms. Each of the pair of spacers is adapted to be separately attached between one of the front structures and a corresponding one of the longitudinal arms
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for rearwardly shifting a pack-supporting rack that has a pair of longitudinal arms normally supported in the rear by a rear structure on a motorcycle and in the front by a pair of front structures on the motorcycle. The method includes the step of detaching the pack and the rack from the motorcycle. Another step is contemporaneously mounting (a) a pair of elongate supports between the rear structure and the pair of longitudinal arms, and (b) a pair of spacers between the front structures and the longitudinal arms. The method also includes the step of fastening the pack in place on the rack by fastening from the elongate supports through the rack to the pack.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention an assembly is provided for mounting a pack on a pack-supporting rack that has a pair of longitudinal arms normally supported in the rear by a rear structure on a motorcycle, and in the front by a pair of front structures on the motorcycle. The assembly has a pair of elongate supports and a pair of spacers. Each of the pair of elongate supports is sized to separately cradle the longitudinal arms of the rack. Each of the elongate supports has (a) a first fastening location attached to the rear support structure, and (b) a second fastening location attached to the pack through one of the longitudinal arms. Each of the pair of spacers is separately attached between one of the front structures and a corresponding one of the longitudinal arms.
By employing apparatus and methods the foregoing type an improved technique is achieved for mounting a motorcycle pack in an extended position. In a preferred embodiment a motorcycle tour pack is unbolted from a U-shaped rack that is rearwardly supported where its two longitudinal arms join together, by a rear frame designed to hold a license plate. The rack itself is unbolted from the motorcycle and reattached with an intervening pair of longitudinal channels that cradle and reinforce the longitudinal arms. Specifically, the channels have central threaded bolt holes that allow bolting to the license plate frame.
The forward ends of the longitudinal arms are reattached to front support structures on the motorcycle frame by spacers in the form of plates with two bolt holes, which accommodate shifting of the rack by, for example, two inches. The longitudinal arms of the rack may then be placed in the cylindrical grooves of the longitudinal channels. The channels have bolt holes that align with the pre-existing bolt holes in the longitudinal arms, so that the tour pack can be bolted atop the rack without the need to drill additional holes in the rack. Accordingly, the channels cradle and reinforce the longitudinal arms, greatly enhancing their reliability.